


Caught red handed

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [17]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, House Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Eliott has no chill





	Caught red handed

Ever since the goodnight kiss they shared in front of Lucas’s building last Friday, kissing Eliott was all Lucas could think about since. Whenever he’d see him in the courtyard or in the halls at school, all he wanted was to taste his lips.

But, he couldn’t.

All because he still hadn’t found the guts to break up with Chloé… Why did he dig himself so deep into that hole anyway? He should’ve never told Chloé he was falling in love with her. That was a huge mistake.

It was now Friday and Chloé was hosting a party at her house to celebrate Maria’s birthday and, of course, she invited Lucas.

They were making out in the corner of the living room, Chloé’s small breasts brushing Lucas’s chest as her lips sucked the side of his neck and…Lucas was  _not_  feeling it. He tried imagining Eliott’s lips instead of Chloé’s but, it wasn’t working. Eliott didn’t wear lipgloss  _and_  he didn’t have boobs - obviously.

Chloé left Lucas’s neck, kissing up to his ear. “I want to have sex with you tonight,” she whispered.

Lucas stilled against the wall.  _Shit_.

She went in for a kiss but Lucas dodged her.

“I-I need some air. It’s stuffy in here,” he said, faking a cough, making up an excuse to escape Chloé’s paws.

Kissing was one thing, having sex was another. There was no way he could put trough with her.

Lucas made a beeline through the crowd, snaking through the teenage bodies. He fished his phone and shot a quick text to the group chat, asking where the boys were. Yann was the first to reply, saying they were smoking outside.

Lucas was about to join them when someone bumped his shoulder. He lifted his eyes, catching Eliott’s silvery blue eyes.

“Follow me.”

He didn’t needed to be told twice and followed Eliott up the stairs where couples were making out on the first floor, hands slipping under shirts  _and_  skirts - some people have  _no_  shame. Eliott stopped in front of a door, the last one on the right, flashing Lucas a smile as he turned the handle. He took his hand and slipped inside the room.

Eliott shut the door and didn’t let Lucas say anything before pushing his lips on Lucas’s, backing the boy against the door, kissing him roughly. This kiss wasn’t like their goodnight kiss, it was hungry and passionate. It was obvious that they were both desperate to be with each other again.  

While kissing felt fucking amazing, Lucas wanted  _more_. So he made Eliott open his mouth so he could gently slide his tongue inside, making the him moan as he was deepening the kiss.

Eliott broke the kiss, both of them panting from their tongue action. “I’m finally getting the kiss I really wanted from my Valentine.”

Lucas’s blue eyes were gleaming as he looked up at Eliott before pulling him down for another kiss. Eliott’s hands slide down Lucas’s sides as they kissed, slipping under his shirt, earning a gasp from the brunet as fingertips pressed into the soft skin. Lucas knotted his arms behind Eliott’s neck, moaning when Eliott’s tongue slipped inside his mouth, caressing his. Lucas was kissed other people before but, never, _never_  did it feel this good. Eliott’s mouth was addicting, his touch was electrifying.

Unlike when he was making out with Chloé, Lucas didn’t have to fake  _anything_. He was feeling the pleasure through his whole body.

“ _Eliott_ ,” Lucas moaned, bucking his hips, wanting  _more_.

Eliott pulled back breathless, it was clear that something was going through his mind. His thoughts were racing and his heart beating fast as he leaned in to kiss Lucas’s neck. “How about we try something new,” he said between kisses. “Do you trust me?”

Without thinking, Lucas nodded. “Yes,” he whispered, his mind foggy from Eliott’s touch.

Eliott continued sucking bruises on Lucas’s neck, his small fingers coming to grip his hair, pulling him closer. Subtly, Eliott removed his hands from under Lucas’s shirt, heading lower and lower.

Lucas whined and Eliott brought their lips together, waiting for this exact moment to grab a handful of his butt, pressing their bodied flush together, making the younger boy gasped into Eliott’s mouth. Lucas felt him -  _all_  of him - pressed against him, and he inhale his shaving cream, his shampoo, and that extra scent that’s just… _him_.  

Just then, just as things were getting fun, Eliott broke the kiss and sunk to his knees. Lucas eyes widen, putting two and two together.

Eliott was going to give him a blowjob.

Light was coming from the window, probably from a streetlamp outside, creating enough light for Lucas to realize where they were.

“This is Chloé’s bedroom.”

Eliott shrugged, looking up at Lucas. “So what?”

“We can’t do  _that_  here!”

Cheating on Chloé with Eliott was already bad,  _this_  was the ultimate cheating. They better hope the never find out.

A smirk spread on Eliott’s lips, amused by the situation, as he started fiddling with Lucas’s pants, unbuckling his belt, popping the button and undoing the zipper, slowly easing everything down.

Losing no time, Eliott wrapped his lips around the head of Lucas’s dick, already half hard from the light fidding, his tongue teasing the wet head for a moment before he took Lucas in, his dick disappearing into Eliott’s mouth, making Lucas moan.

 _Fuck_.

He started bobbing his head, both of Lucas’s hands finding their way into Eliott’s soft and fluffy hair and pulling just hard enough to make him draw back and moan around Lucas’s dick. He didn’t stop, though, wrapping his hand around the base and letting his lips work the rest of Lucas’s dick.

This was going to be the best blowjob _ever_. No doubt.

Eliott ran his tongue along the underside of it and Lucas moaned. They could hear voices from the other side of the door and a sudden thought running through Eliott’s head.

“Gotta be quiet, baby,” he murmured, kissing his naked thigh, causing the hairs on he leg to raise, followed by goosebumps. “Can get caught red handed.”

It didn’t take long for Lucas to come, not having had any intercourses below the belt since a long time. His hand did  _not_  count. Lucas didn’t have time to warn Eliott that he arched his hips and came in his mouth.

Lucas would’ve returned the favor but his phone was buzzing on the floor, where his pants pooled at his ankles, and Eliott handed it to him. Chloé was looking for him. Quickly, he put his boxers and jeans back on, fixing himself and left Chloé’s bedroom without thinking, freezing when he saw seeing Chloé standing right there with a group of friends chatting casually and laughing.

“ _Fuck_.”

She turned around, hearing Lucas’s voice, face clenching when she caught Eliott wiping his mouth, standing right behind Lucas, her so called boyfriend.


End file.
